one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos vs Unicron (Marvel vs Transformers)
Thanos vs Unicron One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 23 (Marvel vs Transformers) Thanos vs Unicron is the upcoming 23rd episode of Season 2 and 2nd last episode of the season. ' ' Thanos glared at Unicron. “Destroying these people like that… I like it!” said Unicron. “You do?” said Thanos. “YES! HAHAHA THAT’S WHAT I DO!” said Unicron. “We could be buds trying to consume the world!” said Thanos. “If we want to be buds, I am going to have to test your strength to see if your worth being a bud.” said Unicron. “You’ll just see the power within me!” said Thanos. “Let’s start this so we can be buds.” said Unicron. “Good thinking!” said Thanos as he put his fists in front of his face. ' ' LIVE AND LET DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Unicron punched Thanos in the face, and then kicked Thanos in the head. Thanos then grabbed Unicron by the arm and chucked him to the ground. “Strong.” said Unicron as he got up. Thanos then grabbed Unicron by the chest and chucked him onto the moon. Unicron looked and saw Thanos flying to him. ' ' 50… ' ' Thanos punched Unicron into the air, and then quickly slammed him back down to Earth. Unicron landed on Earth and saw Thanos flying back down to Unicron. When Thanos landed next to Thanos, Unicron punched Thanos into the air, and then kicked him into a building. Thanos grabbed the building and chucked it at Unicron, and then ran at Unicron. Unicron punched the building in half, and then kicked Thanos backwards. ' ' 40… ' ' Thanos grabbed Unicron and slammed him to the ground. Unicron punched Thanos into the air, and then punched him back to Mars. Thanos looked as Unicron flew to Mars. Unicron punched Thanos into the air, and then tried to kick him but Thanos dodged the strike and punched Unicron back down to Earth. ' ' 30… ' ' Thanos then punched Unicron while they were still falling back down to Earth. Unicron kicked Thanos in the face, and then grabbed him by the chest and chucked him harder back down to Earth. Thanos landed hard on the surface of Earth, and then Unicron landed on top of Thanos. Thanos got up and punched Unicron in the face. ' ' 20… ' ' Unicron flew backwards, and quickly got up. Thanos kicked Unicron into the air, and then slammed him to the ground. Unicron punched Thanos hard in the head, and then chucked Thanos to the ground. Unicron then grabbed Thanos by the legs and threw him onto the Death Star. Thanos landed there ruffly and saw as Unicron flew to him. Thanos kicked Unicron back down to Earth, and Unicron quickly grabbed Thanos to go back down to Earth with Unicron. ' ' 10… ' ' Thanos punched Unicron in the face, and then chucked Unicron onto the Death Star again! Unicron landed on the Death Star and watched Thanos come to him. Thanos punched Unicron in the face, and then activated his glove and punched Unicron so hard in the face Unicron was knocked out. K.O!!!!!!!!!! When Unicron woke up, he was lying on the ground, somewhere in space. “Where are we?” said Unicron. “The place where I “live”.” said Thanos. “So I guess this means we are buds.” said Unicron. “Yes.” said Thanos. ' ' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS… ' ' THANOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' GET READY FOR THE SEASON FINALE! CPT. FALCON VS CPT. COMMANDO 2 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:West only themed One Minute Melees